Gundam Wing Commercials
by Mrs. Jack Sparrow
Summary: Just a bunch of commercials I made up-- one or two with Sephielya Maxwell-- using the Gundam Characters.


Gundam Wing  
  
Titanic  
  
Heero-Cal  
  
Trowa-Old Guy  
  
Duo-Jack  
  
Relena-Rose  
  
(The Titanic is sinking-- Cal is standing on the main stairs after chasing Jack and Rose and shooting after them)  
  
*Duo and Relena run away together *  
  
Heero: *starts laughing *  
  
Trowa: What could possibly be funny right now?  
  
Heero: I put the SD-D* in the coat… I put the coat on her!! *gestures madly at Relena *  
  
*SD-D-Self Detonation Device  
  
  
  
Titan AE  
  
Duo: Cale  
  
Hilde: Akima  
  
*Duo and Hilde land on the newly-made planet *  
  
Hilde: So… what'cha gonna call it?  
  
Duo: I think I'll call it… Duo!!  
  
Hilde: *surprised and sort of agitated * You can't name a planet Duo!!  
  
Duo: Oh, so now you're the boss, you're the king of Duo!  
  
Hilde: I'm never calling it that.  
  
Duo: *grins and leans closer to her *  
  
((The ship flies above them as the camera zooms out so you can't see them kiss))  
  
  
  
Commercial-GW  
  
Fruit Roll-ups/Nintendo 64  
  
Wufei and Duo are sitting on the couch; they are old men.  
  
Wufei: *dies again and passes the controller dully to Duo *  
  
Duo: Dude! *starts kicking ass on the game * I've been waiting 60 years for this!  
  
Hilde: *walks into the room, (she's old too!) and hands Wufei another box of Fruit Roll-ups * Here, I bought you another box.  
  
Wufei: *whoops with delight and steals the controller back from Duo, starts kicking major ass on the game *  
  
Duo: *disappointedly * Awww dude…  
  
Hilde: *smiles at Duo as she exits the room *  
  
Duo: Hey dude… ya sister's cute!  
  
Wufei: *groans and shakes his head *  
  
  
  
Commercials-GW  
  
Reeses  
  
Announcer: How Heero Yuy eats a Reeses Peanut Butter Cup  
  
Heero: *sets up a Relena mannequin and stands a Reeses cup on her head * Hold still. *points gun at her… (eh-hem) flat chest *  
  
R. Mannequin: *nervous *  
  
Heero: *raises the gun and aims at the cup. Pulls the trigger and hits the candy dead-on *  
  
R. Mannequin: *Faints *  
  
Heero: *Mutters to himself as he gets the Reeses cup and eats it, bull and all * Hey, Professor G! Make these bullets in dark chocolate next time!  
  
Announcer: Uhh… There's no wrong way to eat a Reeses…  
  
Wufei (from sideline): Yea there is! *jumps in front of camera * Never surrender to weak candy!  
  
  
  
Commercials  
  
Oreos  
  
*Trowa and Wufei sitting quietly in the park playing chess; Trowa is winning. They both begin to feel the ground shake and they look up to see a big mass of what looks like snow about to pull them in *  
  
Trowa and Wufei: -.-() *both get caught up in the mass of cream stuff with a whole bunch of other people. Then it stops and everything goes silent *  
  
Quatre: *Running around checking to see if everyone is okay *  
  
(The camera zooms out and turns to a bench, where Duo and Hilde are sitting, a box of Oreos between them.)  
  
Hilde: *looking at the open Oreo in her hands strangely *  
  
Duo: *eyes wide * Woah… do that again… *opens another Oreo and the cream flows again *  
  
  
  
Commercials  
  
Chocolate Chip Eggo Waffle  
  
Hilde: *In kitchen making Eggo's, dog comes in house just as she sets Duo's plate of Eggo's down; dog shakes mud from him all over Hilde and the Eggo's *  
  
Duo: *Just after Hilde left, comes down reading a comic book, not even noticing the mud splattered over his Eggo as he picks it up and takes a large bite * Eeeewwww…..  
  
*picks up the phone and calls Eggo Waffles *  
  
Quatre: *playing boredly with a toy Magranac Gundam on his desk * (low wages, low position) *answers phone * Eggo Waffles, how may I help you?  
  
Duo: This chocolate chip Eggo tastes like mud!  
  
Quatre: Sir, we don't make a chocolate chip Eggo… *his eyes light up * Yet.  
  
~ Next Week ~  
  
Duo: *On phone with Quatre * Now that's more like it! *happily eating a chocolate chip Eggo *  
  
Quatre: I'm glad you think so, sir. *spins around in his chair (high pay, high position) * Okay people, let's move it!  
  
  
  
Commercials-GW  
  
Sprite  
  
Heero: Laugh every day. But not while drinking Sprite. That would make it shoot out of your nose.  
  
Quatre: If a friend is thirsty, gibe them a Sprite- -  
  
Duo: But not your Sprite, that would be wrong.  
  
Trowa: And remember, don't listen to simple minded commercial. All a drink can do is quench your thirst. (Come and see me at the circus!)  
  
Duo: And for any hot ladies out there, my number is 666…  
  
  
  
Commercials  
  
Pepsi One  
  
*Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei are playing football in the arena*  
  
*Relena, Hilde, Cathrine, Dorothy and Une sneak into the guy's locker room*  
  
*All the girls go to their own guy's locker and drink some of their pop. All make a face except for Hilde*  
  
Hilde: Hey guys, this is good!  
  
*All the girls go over to Hilde* Got anymore?  
  
Hilde: *Opens Duo's locker to find a stash of Pepsi One. All take one and go around the corner*  
  
*The guys come back to their lockers*  
  
Heero: Hey! Someone's been drinking my Dr. Pepper!  
  
Quatre: And someone's been drinking my Sprite!  
  
Trowa and Wufei: And someone's been drinking my (Trowa) Coke! (Wufei)Diet Coke!  
  
*All turn to Duo*  
  
Duo: Hey… someone's been drinking my Pepsi One! And my whole locker stash is gone!  
  
*All turn around the corner hearing a noise*  
  
*All the girls* Hey Duo! Got anymore Pepsi One? (They are all nude in the hot tub)  
  
Duo: Yeah, sure!  
  
Une: Do you guys have any towels? *All the girls nod and ask*  
  
Guys: *Hide their towels and shake their heads no*  
  
Girls: *Smile* 


End file.
